Ten Reasons why I hate you
by Celestial Flame Fairy
Summary: The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, "I knew what you were the moment I saw you, you're a player, a flirt, you don't really care for women's feelings, you just fuck them and disappear before they wake up. Some women might actually like that but not me bud, guys like you are jerks." [NaLu] [Gruvia] [Jerza] [Gale] and other couples on the way...*DISCONTINUED*
1. Guys like you are jerks

Hi there! So this is my first Nalu fan fiction and I'm super inexperienced writing this stuff, but a writer has to try out everything right? So anyway, hate is allowed I won't mind please enjoy

\- The beauty of living

* * *

" 1) He is physically way too perfect to be true.

2) He must have dyed his hair cause there's no way it can be naturally pink.

3) That guy is the perfect definition of a man whore.

4) What's with the stupid scarf? It's so weird.

5) That pervert cannot keep his dick in his pants can't he?

6) He has no respect for women, who does he think we are? Sluts?

7) I bet you five Jewell he spends all his free time in that club.

8) Did he really think I would be one of his one night stands? Hell no.

9) I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, did I mention his hair is fucking pink?

10) He's just like every other guy you know?"

Levy rolled her eyes as she heard her blonde roommate yell about her encounter with a guy yesterday.

"Relax Lu he's just a boy, you don't have to ever see him again so it's not a big deal."

Lucy sat on her bed and sighed. "Yeah I know... "

The blue haired girl smiled softly and stood up. "Hey have you finished the literature essay?"

"FUCK! I totally forgot!" The blonde jumped around the room changing her huge shirt into a pink tank top and a black mini skirt.

"See ya!" She yelled grabbing her back pack in one hand and her red high heels in the other. Levy stared as the door slammed shut. "Take care Lucy, don't get hurt." She whispered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Natsu blew a strand of hair out of his face before resuming the staring contest he was having with his history text book.

"Are you eye-fucking your book or something?"

The pink haired male looked up to see his dick of a friend raising an eyebrow at him. "Nah just studying, no need to get jealous metal head."

Gajeel growled. "For your information, I already have a girlfriend, why the fuck would I be jealous... and of what exactly?"

Natsu grinned cheerfully and raised his hands as a sign for him to slow down. "Chill dude don't get all smart ass on me."

"Don' t you get all stupid on me." The dark haired male retorted back. "What's with you flame head? You've been weird since yesterday night."

Grinning, the mentioned flame head, slammed his hands on the table and said. " I, met a girl last night in Fairy tail!"

Gajeel let out a snort. "Why am I not surprised...don't you pick up girls there all the time?"

"Yup!" Natsu said still grinning. "But this one is different, flirting doesn't affect her and bonus, her ass and boobs were huge."

The librarian glared towards them and brought a finger up to her lips shutting them up.

His friend's eyes widened. "So you're saying for the first time ever, a girl refused you? And a hot one? That's impressive." He let out a quiet whistle and smirked.

"So... who is she?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"You idiot." Gajeel said rolling his eyes. "Well I have to go, Levy texted me a while ago."

Natsu smiled. Ever since Gajeel and Levy had started dating, metal head had gotten way soft, he didn't go to Fairy tail as often he smiled..or as much as a cold hearted metal head could smile anyway. He liked Levy, she was like a sister to him.

"Say hi to Pixie for me." The pink haired male said grabbing his book ready to continue studying.

"Yeah gotta go."

Natsu waited until Gajeel's footsteps grew silent and then he slammed his forehead into the yellowish pages of his text.

His mind kept going back to that girl he's seen at the club last night and it annoyed him till death. 'Maybe it's cause you didn't score her last night.' A part of him thought and the rest of his brain agreed silently. ' She's just a girl, no big deal, the next time you see her, make sure, she begs for a fuck.'

Natsu sighed resting his chin on top of the table. 'That is if you ever see her again...What the hell is going on with me?'

*FLASH BACK*

Natsu leaned back on a bar stool. Tonight the cub was pretty crowded, it usually was, the same old smell of sweat, alcohol and sex clouded the pink haired male as he smirked at people grinding against each other.

"Hey Natsu!"

He turned around to see his friend/ bartender Elfman grinning at him.

"Hey Elfman, how's it going?"

The muscular man shrugged. "The same, as crowded as always. So, what drink are you craving tonight?"

Natsu cocked his head to one side. "Beer." Elfman raised an eyebrow in surprise. Natsu never, NEVER drank beer.

"You sure? I mean-"

"Beer's fine." The pink haired male interrupted giving the bartender a smirk. "I'm looking for something new, something fresh you know?"

Knowing there was a double meaning behind his words, Elfman nodded and went over to the cooler to grab a glass bottle. 'Natsu's striking again tonight huh?' He thought, a smile crawling into his face. ' This will be certainly entertaining. '

"Here." The bartender said sliding the beer towards Natsu.

The pink haired male didn't respond and Elfman looked up to see him staring at a blonde just the room.

She was seated in a plush red couch drinking a slightly pink liquid, wearing a sparkly tight black dress which showed off all of her curves. Her feat sported a pair of black pumps making her legs look even longer than what they already were. And her golden waves were swept over her right shoulder, a black bobby pin holding back her hair from her face. The girl was laughing at something a red head who sat next to her had said.

Natsu's eyes darted towards the red haired who smiled at the laughing blonde and then turned to give the boy next to her a peck on the cheek. The guy grinned and draped an arm around her shoulder. His bright blue hair fell onto his forehead and under his right eye, there was a dark purple tattoo, a weird design but Natsu shrugged it off and his gaze fell on the blonde again.

"Hey Elfman?" The pink haired male said, his eyes never leaving the girl. The bartender hummed out a what? and the his attention turned back towards a few costumers next to Natsu.

"Who's that girl?" He asked pointing towards the blonde. Elfman looked towards the direction his friend was pointing and almost let out a laugh. "That girl? There's no way you can get her in bed, most have tried, even me." He muttered the last part in embarrassment. Natsu chuckled darkly. "How many times have I failed at flirting?"

"None." The muscular bartender said, he was quite fond of the pink haired idiot and never doubted him, but that girl? She was impossible, even for Natsu.

"Exactly." He said, his gaze still trained on the blonde. "Now, who is she?"

Elfman looked at the boy pitifully before answering. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of a wealthy successful business man, she's twenty and really stubborn, you do not want to got on her bad side, other than that, she's pretty nice. That's all I know."

Natsu nodded before fingering his scarf and walking towards her, a smirk on his face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So why couldn't Levy come?" Erza asked her friend. The blonde rolled her eyes and sunk into her seat. "Gajeel, I hope they didn't mess up the apartment after having sex. Again."

The red headed girl blushed, amazed that Lucy could sound so normal saying something embarrassing. "Are you like ... okay with them doing it in your dorm?"

Lucy shrugged. "I''m okay with it, I mean, they won't do it when I'm around so why not? Gajeel's nice."

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked lacing their fingers together. Erza looked up, slightly flustered, and smiled at the blue haired man she loved so much. He was such a sweetheart sometimes...

Lucy giggled at the sight of her two friends gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "You guys are adorable."

Both of them looked back at the blonde who was apparently had a giggle attack, it happened to her all the time so the two didn't worry. Erza smiled at her friend and then gave Jellal a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Hey there."

The three of them turned and stared at a guy standing in front of them. His whole body radiated confidence and the red -head shook her head internally. 'Another guy who thinks he has a chance with Lucy, poor boy.' She thought.

The guy smirked at the blonde, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Lucy studied the male and when her eyes landed on his, she smiled.

"Hi."

Natsu laughed on the inside. She was the hard-to-get chick? This was too easy.

"I saw you from the bar and I just thought you were one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen." He said, sincerity dripping on each word he spoke. The blonde blushed and the pink haired male couldn't help but think she was really cute.

"Umm thanks" Lucy said bashfully.

"Do you want to grab a drink with me?" Natsu asked.

"Sure! Why not?" She said, her eyes twinkling.

He grinned and offered his hand which she took gratefully.

As the two of them left, Erza stared at them grimacing and shaking her head. "Poor Lucy, that's the tenth guy who has asked her for a drink tonight." Jellal nudged his girlfriend. "Hey, don't worry, looks like she's more amused than annoyed, plus, not every guy want to get in her pants."

The scarlet haired woman smiled relieved and relaxed into the couch,

"Yeah you're right.."

Even though Jellal knew Lucy was a tough girl, he glanced worriedly towards her. She was smiling at the guy she had just met, a drink in her right hand.

'Be safe.' He thought.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So what's your name?" Lucy asked, she was still unsure if the guy was just doing some harmless flirting or not, but she was sure of something. This man, was gorgeous. His pink hair, even though a peculiar color, suited his warm skin tone perfectly. His dark onyx eyes sparkled playfully under the bright lights of the place. And Lucy was almost positive she'd find a perfectly toned stomach behind his white t-shirt.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" He said giving her a smile. "What's yours?"

The blonde grinned slyly and lifted her left index finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She said seductively.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow clearly amused. This girl was even more interesting than what he'd thought she'd be.

"Alright."

The bartender walked over to them, his eyes widened when he saw the pink haired man talking the the blonde. 'Damn that boy can do anything.' He thought grinning.

"May I get you guys something?" He asked still shocked.

Lucy tore her gaze from Natsu and smiled. "Hey Elfman, can I have a caramel apple martini?"

"I'll have a red velvet cake martini." Natsu said studying the girl in front of him.

The bartender nodded and went to work on their drinks.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Lucy said turning towards the pink haired man and crossing one leg over another.

Natsu slightly tilted his head to the right and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Well, I'm 21 years old, my favorite color is red and I have a blue cat." Lucy giggled and the male found himself turned on by the sound of her girly laugh. " A blue cat? That's interesting."

"Sure is."

The blonde smiled at him and leaned forward giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "What else?"

The pink haired man leaned forward too, their lips almost touching. "I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole life and I want you to be my one and only."

Instead of melting in front of him like he expected, Lucy's eyes turned cold and she leaned away. "So those were your true intentions huh?" Natsu blinked clearly confused. "Umm, what?"

"You just wanted to get in my pants, like the rest of the men, Not gonna happen pal."

"That's not true! How could you say that!" The pink haired male exclaimed feigning surprise.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, "I knew what you were the moment I saw you, you're a player, a flirt, you don't really care for women's feelings, you just fuck them and disappear before they wake up. Some women might actually like that but not me bud, guys like you are jerks."

And before Natsu could say anything in defense, she shot him a glare and stomped off.


	2. Tic Tac Toe

"Natsu!"

The pink haired male looked up from his studies to see a girl smiling at him. Her silver locks were pinned into a messy bun on top of her head, short bangs fell onto her forehead. The girl wore a tight light blue sleeved shirt and a white ruffled skirt which ended right on top of her knees.

She licked her lips seductively and smirked at Natsu who looked like he didn't know her but smiled anyway.

"Hey...you."

The silvered haired female pouted and lifted a hand to her hip. "Don't you remember me Natsu?"

"Sorry, I wish I could remember such a beautiful like you..."

"Aww you're so sweet." She said smiling.

The pink haired man grinned and gestured for the girl to sit next to.

"Soo what's your name?" He asked once she took the seat to the left from him.

"Oh! My name is-"

"Shit!" A voice interrupted. Natsu and the girl both turned around to see a blonde cursing silently. A bunch of books were lying on the floor and her backpack was half slug over her shoulder full of other books.

She crouched down to pick her belongings up but it just made more books fall out of her bag.

The silver haired girl smiled in sympathy and went over to the blonde.

"Here you go!" She said as both of the girls stood up.

Lucy smiled gratefully when she was handed back her stuff. "Thanks you're so nice."

"Oh it was nothing."

Natsu frowned at the blonde, she seemed familiar, but where had he seen her? He watched as the two of them dusted off invisible dirt off their skirts.

Lucy grabbed her backpack from the polished wood floor and looked around to see in which corridor she was in. The library was one of the things she loved most about Magnolia University, it looked old, yet classy, the place was always filled with a warm light and there were so many books! The blonde smiled brightly at the environment... That is until her gaze landed on the pink haired boy.

Her eyes turned ice cold and her beautiful face twisted into a scowl. "Well if it isn't Mr Playboy."

Hearing that voice triggered a memory in Natsu's and he snapped jumping from his chair. "You! I remember you!"

"Gee I didn't think I was so easy to forget." She said crossing her arms in front of her huge chest.

The pink haired male skipped over to the blonde and hugged her, bouncing around in excitement. "I missed you so much blondie! I've been thinking about you the whole day!"

Lucy glared at the male and shoved him away scoffing. "Did you really think another playboy line would get you anywhere?"

"Hey I'm not a playboy!" Natsu protested. The blonde raised an eyebrow and asked. "Oh really? We'll see about that." She turned towards the white haired female, who looked confused and said with a big smile. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Angel Aguria." The girl said.

Lucy nodded. "So do you know this idiot?" She asked gesturing towards the pink haired male.

"I'm right here you know!"

Angel giggled softly. "You could say that." A small blush appeared on her face and the blonde grinned. "When and how did you two meet? Was it all romantic like in a coffee shop or something?"

The silver haired female frowned trying to remember. "Umm no, actually I met him a few weeks ago in that nightclub Fairy tail."

"I see... so did you guys fuck?"

Natsu gaped at Lucy, shocked that she was able to bring up such a weird conversation in a straightforward way. Angel squeaked in surprise, her whole face burning up in embarrassment.

"Yeah? Eek!" She squealed and hid her face in her hands.

"There you go!" The blonde said smirking. "What did you say Natsu? You're not a playboy?"

The pink haired male stared at Lucy for a while and then his face broke into a grin. "You remember my name!"

"What?! That's all you're saying?" She let out a frustrated puff which in Natsu's opinion was pretty adorable and then left, her red heels clicking on the pavement.

"Wait for me!" He yelled and then gave Angel an apologetic look. "Sorry Angel, I have to go, we'll hang out some other time if that's cool with you." The girl smiled. "No worries."

Natsu grinned and raced off to find the blonde of his dreams... that is for now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"When will you stop following me?"

"Until, you go out on a date with me."

"Oh so now you want a date? I thought you just wanted to fuck me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You said it yourself, yesterday night."

"Oh about that, I was really drunk last night."

"No you weren't if that would have been the case, you would have been slurring which you weren't, now please go away and never come back."

"Ouch, that's harsh... em what's your name?"

"Not gonna fall for it pinky."

"What did you say?"

"If you could leave."

"No the pinky part."

"What about it?"

"My hair is salmon."

"And salmon is a shade of pink so ha."

"You're so mean!"

"No I'm not mean I'm a sweetheart thank you very much."

"Has anybody ever called you a bitch?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu shrugged and grinned at Lucy who glared at him and then turned towards the cashier. "I'll have a hazelnut Chai latte."

"That'll be 3.50 Jewell."

The blonde took out her wallet and was about to pay for her drink but Natsu beat her to it. "My treat." He said flashing her a smile.

"Um thanks I guess."

The man behind the counter came back with a steaming cup and handed it to Lucy.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

The two of them walked towards a table and sat down, each of them engrossed in their one thoughts. Natsu glanced at the blonde and smiled. Her eyebrows were scrunched up together, those pretty pink lips formed into a pout, and her cup of coffee was being strangled by her grip.

"What's your name?" He asked leaning forward.

Lucy looked up and gave a half smile. "Not gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you creep me out."

Natsu backed away a hand on his heart. "That's cold."

"Want me to dump my coffee on you to warm you up?"

The pink haired male stared at her for a moment to see if she was serious. "You're a weirdo you know that?" He asked.

The blonde giggled, her bright melodic laugh reaching every corner of the shop. "I could say the same about you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Are you... flirting with me?" Something about that thought made his heart flutter in happiness. Lucy glared at him and he was sure if looks could kill, he would be dead. "In your fucking wet dreams."

The pink haired male studied the blonde, he had to admit, she was far more interesting than what he expected. Grinning he reached for a napkin and a pen from his backpack. "Feisty, I love a challenge."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's play a game." He said leaning forward. Lucy raised her eyebrows her curiosity overpowering her ego. "I'm listening."

"Do you know how to play tic tac toe?" Natsu asked. The blonde nodded.

"Okay so, let's play! If you win, I'll never bother you again. But if you loose, you'll give me your number and tell me your name."

Lucy grinned and took out a pen from her bag. "You're on! Just so you know, I'll kick your ass Dragneel."

"Hey you also remembered my surname!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No way... I can't believe it!" Lucy stared at the napkin, her eyes wide in shock. Natsu grinned at her. "You shouldn't have underestimated me."

The blonde glared at him and then leaned back into the polished wood chair. "How did you do it?" The pink haired male smiled slyly and pretended to seal his lips shut. "A magician never reveals his secrets, sorry babe."

Lucy blushed madly and stuttered out. "B-babe? W-w-what?!"

Natsu watched amused as the blonde grumbled under her breath, her cheeks still pink. "You alright there?"

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little bit flustered."

Lucy bit her lip and looked at Natsu. "Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The pink haired male raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Suits you." The blonde smiled back and then leaned forward to write her number on the napkin. Natsu stared at those 9 numbers on the paper, he had to stop the urge to dance around in excitement as Lucy stood up, grabbed her bag and handed the napkin to the over-eager pink haired male.

"Here you go... Don't loose it." She said winking, and with that, the blonde walked away. Natsu snatched the paper and jumped. "Yes! Lucy Heartfilia I'm coming for ya!"

Lucy turned around and gave him a sweet smile before turning around again.

"See you around Natsu." She said swaying her way out of the coffee shop.

Natsu grinned at her back and slinging his red backpack over his left shoulder, he headed towards his dorm humming all the way, his napkin tucked safely into one of his jean pockets.

'This girl sure is something.' He thought, his lip quirking upwards.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, let me get this straight... You got a girl's number? And it wasn't in Fairy tail? "

Natsu nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, she's amazing."

Gray stared at his pink haired friend and then started clapping. "Good job flame brain... Did you threaten her or something?" Natsu put a hand on his chest and leaned back on his bed looking offended. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Cause your an idiot."

"Hey! This is the part where you congratulate me and say 'your amazing Natsu sensei '"

The dark haired male raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"Knowing you, everything could be a joke."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Forget it"

Natsu shrugged and went over to the mini fridge. Gray watched him for a while before asking. ""How does she look?"

The pink hared male glanced at his friends and said. "Blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, pale skin, amazing body."

The dark haired male whistled. "Sounds hot."

"She is." Natsu said smiling dreamily. Gray smirked. "Sounds like your in looveee."

"WHAT!? NO! NATSU DRAGNEEL DOESEN'T FALL IN LOVE!"

Gray shrugged. "You never know, life gives you many chances to find that someone special, if you loose them, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He said bitterly.

Natsu stared at him dumbfounded. "Since when did you turn into one of those sappy romance counselors?"

"Oh shut up flame head!"

"You want to fight?"

"Oh you're on!"


	3. Fucking three in the morning

Lucy was pissed... Correction, she was fucking furious. Not only did she stay up late last night to finish studying for her exam, but a certain pink haired idiot was spamming her phone at three in the morning.

That's right, fucking three in the morning.

To be honest, it was kind of flattering to have someone paying her so much attention but this was just annoying.

Sighing, the blonde grabbed her sleek white phone from under her pillow and typed in the password. A bright pink light lit her face as she scrolled down through all the messages, her nose scrunching in irritation from time to time.

 _Hey Lucy!_

 _I was wondering if you wanna hang out later today._

 _Luce?_

 _I can call you Luce right?_

 _Are you awake?_

 _Are you a heavy sleeper? Cause you must be awake by now._

 _Luceeee time to wake up!_

 _I'm starting to worry, I'll call you okay?_

...

 _1 Missed call._

 _Luce I'm serious pick up_

 _..._

 _2 Missed calls._

 _..._

 _3 Missed calls._

 _Okay, I give up,_

 _Call me when you wake up okay?_

 _I'll leave you my number 9977562827_

 _On second thought, I'll just keep spamming you until you wake up._

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

 _Luce_

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the screen, her face sleepy face morphed into a murderous expression.

"I'm going to kill him." She hissed.

The blonde typed the nine numbers and pressed her phone next to her ear, hearing a few rings before someone picked up.

 _Hello?_

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't I go straight to your dorm and break that little phone of yours."

 _Who's talking?_

Lucy gritted her teeth and and gripped the phone tightly.

"It's Lucy dumb ass."

 _Luce! You're finally awake!_

"Thanks to you I am."

 _You don't have to thank me, it was nothing._

"Are you hearing yourself?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

 _I have been told that I have amazing hearing so yes._

"What ever." Lucy said smiling and walking over to her desk and grabbing her laptop.

 _What are you doing?_

"Oh, I'm checking my literature essay." She replied, all the anger disappearing. There was a silence in which Natsu could hear the blonde typing into her computer.

 _So... What are you wearing beautiful?_

"Do you realize you sound like a pervert?"

 _Awww don't worry Luce, I mean no harm._ He said melodically.

Lucy giggled and shuffled back to her bed.

"Clothes." She replied.

The blonde could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

 _I meant what kind._

"Um the kind that you go to sleep with... what else?"

 _You're so boring, I was kind of expecting you to say a black lace night gown or something._

Lucy let out a laugh. "I'm not telling you and I have to go."

 _What? Why?_

"Well, since you woke me up at three in the morning and I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep, I'll go to the library to print my essay."

 _Ooohh can I go?_

"Um if you want to."

 _Yosh! I'll meet you in ten?_

"Sure." She said and then hung up.

Walking over to her closet, she put on a pair of skinny blue jeans and a tight black sleeved t-shirt. Grabbing her keys, laptop and her knee-high brown boots, the blonde came out of her room and left her dorm, careful to not wake up her bluenette room mate.

'Hope he doesen't screw up.' She thought smirking.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To say that Natsu was happy was the overstatement of the year.

Not only did Lucy talk to him for almost fifteen minutes straight, but he was going to see her again!

He had to use all of his will power to stop himself from skipping around and sing like a little girl. Changing into a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey hoodie, the pink haired male wrapped his scaly scarf around his neck and left his room.

To be honest, Natsu didn't know what was about the blonde that attracted him so much, sure she had a drop dead gorgeous body and she was really pretty and all but something about her personality, her humor, it was like a magnet pulling him in, he couldn't help but grin when he thought of her.

The pink haired male walked towards the kitchen and opened his fridge looking for something to eat.

"Natsu? What are you doing up so early?"

Natsu turned around to find his best friend and room mate Gray, leaning on the kitchen door. Shrugging, he turned back to his search for food. "I have to meet someone... By the way, where are your clothes?"

Gray looked down and yelped when he saw himself only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. "Shit! I could swear I was wearing my clothes a moment ago!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

"What did you say?"

"I said you are a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! Shut up."

"Yeah, you're right, you're not only a pervert, you're a stripper too... and a popsicle, ice princess..."

"You want a fight flame breath?" Gray said flexing his arm, smirking. Natsu growled, but sighed and walked out of the kitchen, dodging a very dumbfounded Gray and then said. "I can't, I told you I have to meet a girl in the library right now."

"At three thirty in the morning? And I thought you had an eye on a blonde or something."

Natsu blinked and then grinned. "I do, she's the girl I'm meeting."

Gray whistled and smiled back. " You must really like her, you don't wake up at three for nothing."

"Yeah, she's nice." Natsu said trying to sound cool. The ink haired male raised an eyebrow. "She's nice? That's the best you can do? Come on, you haven't been so hung up over a girl since you know who."

Natsu fingered his scarf. "Gray, you can say her name you know, we're good friends now."

"You're still talking to her!?"

"Yeah... Well, I haven't heard from her in a while but.." He shrugged. Gray looked at him to check if he was serious and then sighed. "We should hang out sometime, you know, the three of us like the old times."

Natsu grinned. "Hell yeah! I'll tell her. But now I seriously have to go, Lucy's gonna throw a fit if I arrive late."

Gray tensed. His lips pressed into a thin line, his eyebrows scrunched together.

He stood there frowning at the floor until the door slammed shut and then he walked back to his room in silence.

"Lucy..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You're late." She said when she heard footsteps approaching.

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Luce, I was talking to friend." He walked towards the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered breathing in her vanilla and strawberries scent and he found himself loving that smell.

Lucy blushed and untangled herself from him. "We just talked about twenty minutes ago."

"That's a long time to be separated Luce."

"Stop calling me Luce!"

"What ever you say babe." Natsu winked at the flustered blonde and flashed her a smile.

"So what did you want to do here again?"

"Print an essay."

"That's no fun." He said pouting and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull the blonde closer, warmth spread through the blonde and she frowned. Natsu felt her nudge a bit closer and he smirked at her. Lucy snorted and pulled away from him. The warmth instantly disappeared.

The blonde gawked at at pink haired male in admiration. "How are you so hot?"

"My dad is pretty food looking too so I must say, it's genetics."

Lucy rolled her eyes but scooted a little bit closer to him. "I meant your body heat is so high... Did you just say my dad is pretty FOOD looking?" Natsu grinned and turned towards the blonde opening his arms. "Come here." He said.

"I am not hugging you!" She screeched a small blush blossoming on her cheeks. A cold breeze washed over them and Natsu's smile widened when he saw her shiver. "Don't you worry Luce I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Lucy bit her lower lip, trying to see if he was serious. "Fine." She sighed walking into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Natsu smiled faintly, burrying his face into her golden locks. "You smell nice." He commented.

"Um.. thanks.."

It was a sweet heartfelt moment... that is until the blonde tried pull out of his grasp and like the idiot Natsu was, he decided to cling onto her like it was his lifeline.

"Natsu let go!"

"Nooo!"

Lucy huffed pushing the pink haired male away and stomped her way into the library.

"Let's go,"

"Aye!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So.. I just put it in there?"

"Duh, where else would you put it?"

"I don't think it will fit."

"Trust me, it's the right size."

"If you say so.. There..is it okay?"

"Hm? Ah yes, it's perfect."

"Luce, I don't think it's working."

"So take it out and then put it in again."

"Okay."

"Natsu, it's not in."

"It's not?"

"Yeah, push it further in, when you can't anymore, that means it's in the right place."

"Who knew connecting a cable would be so hard."

"It's not, you're just stupid."

"Hey!" Natsu pouted and faked a tear. Lucy laughed connecting the other end of the cable to her computer.

"Okay! It's ready." She said turning on the printer and typing a few commands in her laptop. The pink haired male looked around. "I've never been in the second floor of the library."

"You haven't?"

"Nope, it's so nerdy."

"Shut up."

"Aye sir!"

The blonde glanced at him, gave him a pat on his shoulder and then clicked on the button to print.

In a matter of seconds, a bunch of papers streamed out of the printer while Natsu stared at it with eyes wide. "That is so cool!"

Lucy blinked and then shrieked. "You've never seen a printer?!" The pink haired boy shook his head grinning like a madman. "I want one." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She yawned cutely making Natsu's gaze shift to her.

"You're cute." He blurted out.

Lucy blushed feeling a bit bashful and embarrassed. "Thanks." She whispered looking into his eyes and smiling. "That's sweet."

It was Natsu's turn too blush, he wasn't used to girls calling him sweet or something like that, he liked the feeling of warmth and comfort in those two heart warming words.

The blonde bit her lip nervously ad coughed. "Em I should get going, my room mate will freak out if I'm not in my dorm at four o clock... she has classes early in the morning so..."

Natsu grinned. "I'll walk you to your dorm."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Um.. I would let you come but... I'm afraid that you'll knock on my door every morning..." The pink haired male put his hand on his heart and took a step back looking hurt. "Wow Luce, talk about cold hearted."

"Just shut up and follow me stalker!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I am a girl you know?!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Do you know how worried I was?"

Lucy stared at the floor guiltily while her best friend ranted about how it was irresponsible to leave without saying anything at three in the morning.

" I'm so sorry Levy please forgive me!"She said going down to her knees and hugging the blunette's legs.

Levy giggled and patted the blonde on the back. "It's okay Lu, just don't scare me like that."

"Okay, I won't do it again, it's just, a certain someone started texting me and my phone kept beeping so I call that someone to give him a piece of my kind but ended up going to the library with him."

The bluennette raised an eyebrow. "You went out with a guy? And you didn't tell me until now?" Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Um, I erm, well I'm not going out with him." She assured her.

Levy's brown orbs twinkled in excitement. "Is he cute? Do you like him? How old is he? On scale from one to ten.. how amazing is his personality?"

Lucy blushed. "Um, yes, not really, I don't know and eight? I mean he's funny and cool to hang out with... sometimes, but he's also a flirt, a playboy and... SUCH an ass."

"I have to meet him!" Levy said bouncing around.

"Did you hear the part where I said he's an ass?"

"Of course!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and lied down on the couch. "I'm so tired. Thank God I have class at one pm." Levy looked at her for a while, smiling peacefully as her friend drifted off to sleep.

"I guess I'll have to make breakfast myself... What do I use to fry an egg?"


	4. Not an update but please read begging

**Okay I`m really sorry guys cause I`m started school already and well… I have been super busy, I`m still working on chapter four SORRY!**

 **But it will be ready soon…**

 **Since I didn`t update today and I have loads of ideas for new NALU fanfics I`m gonna write a few ideas down here so you guys can choose:**

* * *

 _ **You don`t mess with the devil:**_

" **I can help you get back at Lissana." She said smirking.**

 **Natsu shook his head and frowned. "No way! I know she cheated on me but revenge is wrong!"**

 **The blonde tapped her chin with her index finger. "You`re an interesting guy you know? There are a few boys that think the way you do, I like it." The pink haired boy stared at her in confusion as she played with a strand of her hair.**

" **Look." She said sighing. "That bitch cheated on you, and who knows for how long has this been going on? Soon, she`s gonna break up with you and humiliate you in front of the whole school, that`s the kind of person she is. But if you dump her first… then not only do you still keep your never been dumped clean record, but you could make a fool of her by going out with another girl a few days later, I can do that."**

 **Natsu`s mouth dropped open. "Don`t you think that`s a bit mean?"**

" **Karma`s a bitch."**

 **He bit his lips and touched his scarf. "Your plan sounds really harsh don`t you think?"**

 **Lucy grinned stepping closer to him. "I like to think of myself as a devil, it keeps me… entertained… So you`re in?" The pink haired male sighed in defeat and nodded.**

 **The blonde jumped flashing him a heartwarming smiled before saying. "Wait! I have a few rules if you don`t mind."**

" **Okay shoot."**

 **Lucy took a deep breath a looked straight into his eyes. "One, you will never ask me about my personal life. Two, you have to be a hundred percent into the plan, which means, no telling anybody. And three, you must NOT fall in love with me, at all causes… Capiche?"**

 **Natsu grinned and stuck his hand out. "That sound easy, I`m in."**

" **Great." She said smiling back and shaking his hand. "Let`s get that bitch."**

 _ **Bitch slap your boss:**_

 **The pink haired male stormed into his office angrily and glared at his blonde assistant who was sprawled on his couch. She was playing a game on her phone, her pink earphones stuck to her ears so she didn`t even see him come in.**

" **Lucy." He growled.**

 **No response.**

" **LUCY!"**

 **The blonde looked up to see her boss and she rolled her eyes, slowly getting up from the sofa and taking her earphones off.**

" **Hello Mr. Dragneel." She said like it was something she had practiced ten times a day.**

 **Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Where`s my coffee?"**

 **Lucy reached for the tall metal cup from the table and handed it to him. "Tall double cappuccino which extra sugar, extra cinnamon." She replied coolly.**

" **And the papers?"**

 **The blonde pointed towards his desk where a stack of paper sat. "I read all of them, no errors."**

 **Natsu sighed, he hated his new assistant, it was like she had no flaws at all and the worst part was, no matter how hard he tried to find an excuse to fire her, he couldn`t, the blonde was a little bit too perfect, she was honest, quick, smart and was always right which annoyed Natsu a lot.**

" **Question." He said walking towards his desk. "How come you have no flaws at all? It`s really starting to piss me off."**

 **Lucy smiled dryly at her boss and answered truthfully. "That`s easy, I don`t let my feelings interfere with my job. You see, every single woman that has worked for you as your assistant, has eventually fallen in love with the almighty head of Fairy Tail and mafia boss Mr Dragneel." She said rolling her eyes and gesturing the pink haired male.**

" **Except for me of course, as I said before, I don`t do personal business with work, and if I would ever come to fall in love with you, which will never happen because you`re not really my type, I would probably tell you and then make you kill me or something." She said shrugging.**

 **Natsu stared at his assistant in surprise but quickly covered it with a smirk. "I COULD kill you now you know, before you fall for me."**

 **Lucy laughed humorlessly and said. "Don`t get too cocky Mr. Dragneel, also, I know you wouldn`t kill me right now, you need me."**

 **Natsu raised an eyebrow in amusement but let her continue.**

" **Plus." She raised her right hand in the air showing hi her pink Fairy tail mark.**

" **We`re family now Mr. Dragneel."**

 _ **We go down together.**_

 **The silver haired beauty raised an eyebrow at the blonde.**

" **You do realize this is an assassin squad that kills rich people involved with the minister and not a real fairy tale guild or something."**

 **The blonde rolled her eyes. "Duh, do you really think I would go all the way from Hargeon to Magnolia to join a princess guild?"**

 **Mirajane laughed. "I guess you`re right, so do you have any battle skills or a weapon you know how to use? What`s your name by the way?"**

" **I`m Lucy." She said smiling. "And yes, I know hand to hand combat, how to wield a knife and this is my weapon." Lucy answered placing the brown leather box in the table. Everybody gathered around to sneak a peek at her weapon.**

 **She opened the box and everybody frowned in confusion.**

 **Several pieces of gold were laid carefully inside a blood red cushion. There were different bullets strapped on the other side of the box, each glinting under the fluorescent lights.**

 **A pink haired boy tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Uhh, Lucy…. What is it?"**

 **Lucy glanced at the boy and asked. "What`s your name?"**

" **Natsu."**

 **She grinned evilly and answered, "Well Natsu, this is a gun type weapon."**

 **The male frowned and held his gun out. "My weapon is a gun type too, but it`s nothing like yours, mine shoots fire." He said smirking and pointing towards a wall, in matter of seconds, the wall was blasted into pieces, the whole room filled with burnt smell.**

 **Everybody glared at Natsu who grinned sheepishly. "Oops."**

 **Lucy smiled mischievously. "That`s pretty cool, but you should see what mine does..."**

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW WHICH IDEA IS YOUR FAVOURITE AND IF YOU HAVEN`T FOLLOWEDTHIS STORY PLEASE DO**

 **" _All is fair in love and war."_**

 ** _-Sherry Blendi_**


	5. Cafes, honest guys and ex boyfriends

**_OMG IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER I ALMOST DIED!_**

 ** _BY THE WAY... BITCH SLAP YOUR BOSS WON! SO YOU`LL BE HEARING ABOUT THAT STORY SOON :D_**

 ** _ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _1 New message:_

 _Hi Lucy san! It´s Juvia. Juvia has not talked to Lucy san since forever!_

 _Is Lucy san doing alright?_

The blonde grinned at her screen and quickly typed back.

 **Juvia! I´m doing fine thanks for asking, we should hang out! When are you free?**

 _Juvia is free now._

 **Great! How about we meet at the coffee shop on the campus right now?**

 _Sounds good, Juvia will see Lucy san in ten!_

Lucy laughed at her friend`s excitement and stood up, leaving her phone on her desk. Juvia had been her friend since 3rd grade, and even though she was a little bit confusing with the third person habit, the bluenette was always cheerful and loyal… especially when it came to boys.

The blonde pulled her golden locks into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black tank top clung to her skin and gave everyone a good view of her amazing curves. She changed her skinny jeans into a pair of short jean shorts and slipped her feet onto a pair of brown sandals.

Lucy walked out of her room and stopped once she reached the end of the corridor. "Levy? Are you in there?" She asked knocking quietly.

Her question was only greeted by silence and she frowned knocking again but this time louder.

The door creaked opened just enough for the blonde to see a black haired male glaring at her. His face was flushed in pink and his t-shirt was nowhere to be found. "What do you want?" He growled flashing his canine teeth.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and the male`s expression softened. "Lucy? Sorry, I thought it was someone else."

The blonde laughed. "It`s okay…. What are you doing without a shirt?"

Gajeel blushed and started to explain. "Well we were doing-"

"No wait! I don`t want to know! "She yelled while the black haired male smirked. "Suit yourself, Levy`s inside."

Lucy walked into the room taking in the familiar scent of peppermint and books. "Lu-Chan? Is that you?"

The blonde turned around and saw her best friend only wearing her blue lace panties and Gajeel´s gigantic black shirt. Her silky blue hair was pulled up into a messy high ponytail and her usual yellow bandana was wrapped around her head like a headband.

"Levy! I didn´t know Gajeel was here!" Lucy said going over to the bluenette and giving her a hug.

Levy blushed and let out an embarrassed giggle. "Oh! Um well…"

"It`s okay, you don´t have to explain. I just wanted to tell you that I`m going out for a while, don`t get yourself in trouble okay?"

The bluenette nodded and smiled. "Don`t worry Lu, you know I don`t do those things, plus Gajeel`s here!"

Lucy glanced at the dark haired male and he crossed his arms and gave her a nod. "Good, see you guys later." She hugged Levy one last time, gave Gajeel a high five and left the dorm.

Gajeel walked over to Levy and smirked. "So what do you want to do?"

Levy grinned mischievously putting her small hand on his shoulders. Leaning forwards, she whispered in his ear. "I`m thinking… round two?"

"I love you so much shrimp."

"I love you too big guy."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Juvia is happy to see Lucy-san again."

Lucy grinned at her friend and sipped on her iced tea. "It`s great to see you too! How have you been?"

Juvia smiled, "Well, Juvia had an exam on Tuesday and she got an A! Also a boy asked Juvia out!

The blonde`s eyes widened. "Juvia that`s amazing! Did you say yes?" The bluenette looked down at her bottle of water and shook her head. "No, Juvia thinks he is not the right boy for Juvia…..But, Levy san told Juvia Lucy san met someone."

Lucy looked down blushing and Juvia`s eyes sparkled with interest. "Who is the lucky boy?" She asked.

The blonde giggled nervously. "Oh, well, it`s this guy I met at Fairy tail a few days ago, turns out, he goes to the same college."

"Juvia wants more details!"

Lucy flinched when she recognized the curiosity and excitement in her friend`s voice, it was the same tone her friend used when she became obsessed with a boy. Sighing in defeat, she leaned on the red couch café and left her cup on the glass table.

"He`s really cute, and sweet.. kind of. But he can also be really annoying and such an ass. Oh and.. his hair is pink" The blonde said rolling her eyes.

Juvia watched as her friend waved her hands around talking about the boy she`d met, not realizing a pink haired male was tip toeing closer to her a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

Next to Natsu, a tall dark haired male stood watching in amusement, his hair was spiky, but not as spiky as his friend`s, for some strange reason, he didn`t have his shirt on and Juvia blushed, looking down at her lap.

"I mean he is good looking but ugh! He`s so frustrating and I`ve only met him for like three days or something." Lucy said unaware that the boy she was talking about was right behind her.

Natsu grinned when she heard him say he was good looking and leaning close to her ear, he whispered. "Who are you talking about beautiful?" The blonde squeaked and jumped out of her seat, her heart pounding madly.

Turning around, the blonde shot the male the scariest, deadliest glare possible. "You jerk!" She yelled walking over to him and kicking him in his lower part. Natsu instantly doubled over groaning and shouting curses at everything.

The dark haired boy, who had seen everything, laughed loudly making both Lucy and Juvia to look at him.

"That was so amazing, I`ve never seen a girl do that to flame breath here." He gasped out whipping the tears from his eyes. Lucy stared at the boy, her head tilted sideways, frowning in concentration.

The dark haired male looked at Natsu once more and chuckled, "Natsu you idiot." He muttered nudging his friend with his foot, the pink haired male groaned in pain.

`That voice…` Lucy thought, her eyes widening, snapping her fingers, she jumped and yelled. "Gray!"

Hearing his name being called, the male looked up at the blonde; her familiar brown orbs glistened with unshed tears and her cheeks were flushed pink. Gray`s eyes widened.

"No fucking way….Lucy?!"

The blonde squealed in excitement and leaped into his arms, hugging the boy tightly. Natsu stared at them from the floor, his face masked with confusion and curiosity. "You two know each other?" He asked frowning.

Both Lucy and Gray looked down at the pink haired male and then at each other.

"YOU KNOW THIS IDIOT!?" They yelled at the same time pointing at Natsu who looked offended and tried tackling Gray to ground but failed.

"So you are the girl he`s seeing." The dark haired male said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, the blonde frowned.

"I`m not seeing anybody." She said slowly.

Both Natsu and Gray snapped their heads at her in shock.

"You`re not with Natsu?!"

"Luce I thought we had something!"

They both said loudly causing some people to glare. Lucy rolled her eyes at the pink haired male. "Natsu you can`t be serious, you wanted to fuck me and then leave the next day."

"You`re wrong." Natsu said bluntly, the blonde raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "I would probably fuck you two or three times before leaving."

"…LUCY KICK!"

The pink haired male groaned in pain as the blonde`s foot hit him bellow his ribs. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"What did I do?"

"You don`t say that to girls you jerk!"

"I thought girls liked honest guys!"

"Not like that asshole!"

Gray chuckled and Lucy turned to him with a bright smile. "I haven`t seen you since forever! How have you been?"

The dark haired male lifted the corners of his lips hinting a small grin. "I`ve been great actually, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

The two of them smiled at each other until they heard a cough. Lucy turned to Juvia who was sitting in the chair looking uncomfortable and the blonde quickly apologized. "I`m so sorry Juvia."

The bluenette waved her hands and giggled. "No problem Lucy-san, but Juvia has too know, who are these boys?"

Lucy glaced at Gray and Natsu before saying.

"Juvia, this is Natsu, he`s the guy I was telling you about…." She took a deep breath and continued. "And the other boy… His name is Gray, he`s my ex-boyfriend."

There was a small silence in which both Natsu and Juvia stared at the blonde and the dark haired boy in shock.

Gray smiled at Juvia and waved. "Nice to meet you Juvia."

The bluenette blushed dark pink and mumbled something. Gray frowned and leaned forward. "I`m sorry can you repeat that again?"

Juvia fidgeted in her spot and answered loudly. "Could Gray –sama please put a shirt on?" Gray looked down confused to find himself half-naked.

"Shit!" He yelled rasing his hands. Lucy giggled and stood on her tip toes to ruffle is hair. "I see your habit hasn`t died yet."

The dark haired male pouted and started looking for his shirt.

Natsu glared at his friend with jealousy, never in his life would he have thought of being envious of the dark haired idiot, but the thought of Gray and Lucy dating caused a searing hot flame to errupt in his stomach that he`d never felt before.

Juvia looked at her friend who had a huge smile on her face, she felt happy for blonde but something bubbled inside her chest when she glanced at the boy next to her. The bluenette`s face would flush pink and then she would squeak in embarrasment every time Gray would smile at her. `It`s probably the heat.` She assured herself and then continued sipping on her water.

The blonde watched as Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray and she frowned in confusion. Kneeling down next to him, she asked. "Natsu are you okay?"

The pink haired male looked at her and grinned childishly. "Of course I am! That didn`t even hurt!"

Lucy laughed softly and brushed a lock of pink hair away from his forehead. "Sorry for hitting you… it`s just… you`re such a jerk." She whispered giggling.

Natsu`s eyes widened a fraction and blushed, this girl, she was driving him crazy. He cleared his throat and blinked. He needed to get out of there RIGHT NOW.

The blonde was now talking to Juvia while Gray, who looked very proud of himself, was putting his shirt back on. The pink haired male watched as Lucy stood up and walked away from him, her hips swaying with each step she took.

Growling, he lifted himself up from the floor and hurriedly said. "I`mjustgonnagobye!"

And with that, the pink haired male sprinted towards the exit leaving a cloud of dust in his place.

Lucy turned to Gray with an eyebrow raised and asked. "Is he always like this?" The dark haired male chuckled. "Yeah, he`s weird like that."

Juvia stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "Lucy-san, Juvia is very sorry but Juvia needs to leave for a class, it was nice talking to Lucy-san again." The blonde grinned and lifted her thumbs up.

"Of course! We can hang out on Saturday with Levy and Erza!"

"Sounds good, Juvia will be leaving now."

The bluenette smiled at her friend and waved at Gray before walking away. The dark haired male, now wearing a shirt approached the blonde and said. "How about we go and catch up, it`s been too long hasn`t it?"

Lucy stared at him for a while, it had been so long since she had seen him. They had broken off in good terms so of course Lucy was super excited about talking with him again.

"It certainly has." She said smiling and placing her hand on top of his. "Let`s go."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gajeel fell onto the bed with a loud _thud;_ he was panting slightly, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Levy leaned on his chest, her hair tangled and her eyes closing softly.

"That was amazing." She whispered, trying to catch her breath. Gajeel nodded, his arm snaking around her thin waist.

"Sure was shrimp."

It was amazing how neither of them even knew that each other`s names actually existed until two years ago. Levy was this shy bubbly high school girl who lived in Hargeon, 2500 miles away from Gajeel, a dark haired bad boy with piercings all over his face who didn`t really give a damn for anything except for his cat; Panther Lily and his two childhood friends: Juvia and Lucy.

Levy lifted her head off his chest to look at him and smiled. "I still can`t belive it has been two years since Lucy first introduced us to each other, I mean, I hated you so much."

The dark haired male chuckled. "So I wasn`t the only one, when I met you, I thought you were as annoying as bunny girl was when I met her." Levy frowned. "Why do you keep calling Lucy a bunny girl?"

Gajeel tensed, there was no way he would tell her, it was embarrassing enough that Lucy knew, she had burst into a fit of giggles when she found out, Levy would be so much worse.

"Gajeel." She threatened, her gaze narrowing suspiciously. The dark haired male coughed awkwardly and waved his hand. "It doesen`t matter, I`ll tell you some other time."

The bluenette rolled her eyes, she knew that Lucy knew some pretty embarrasing things about her boyfriend but no matter what, the blonde would never tell her. Levy had begged for her friend to spill the beans, but Lucy was to loyal to tell someone`s secret`s, a characteristic of the blonde that Levy both loved and found frustrating.

"Fine." She finally said pushing herself away from his toned body. "We won`t have sex again until you tell me."

Gajeel`s eyes widened in shock. "You can`t be serious! Shrimp-"

Levy pouted and looked away scoffing. "I`m supposed to be your girlfriend Gajeel, whatever embarrassing story you tell me, I won`t laugh."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

"I`m serious!"

"Oh really, like that one time I told you that I used to be bullied at school for wearing a frilly pink shirt that my grandma made me and you didn`t even try to hold your laughter back!"

The small bluenette giggled, "Oh yeah, that was hilarious." The dark haired male glared at her until she realized what she had said and quickly apologized. "No! I mean, it`s kindda sweet you know that your grandma….made you that shirt….Err."

Levy played with a strand of hair nervously, unaware that her boyfriend`s face was turning redder by the second.

"THAT`S IT I`M NEVER TELLING YOU ABOUT MY PAST AGAIN!"


	6. Seduction leads to Destruction

**Hi guys!**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I mean 2 and a half months writing this small chapter must be a bit** **disappointing so I'm apologizing in advance.**

 **I would have updated earlier this month but I just had my half-semester exams and now I'm studying for semester exams and I've been through a lot of family problems including a small period of depression but ITS ALL GOOD NOW!**

 **Anyways, I want to thank anybody who hasn't un followed me hahahaha, I love you guys and I would be nothing without you.**

 **If you have any recommendations for this story please review.**

 **Enjoy and leave your comments below**

 **XOXO**

 **\- The beauty of living**

* * *

Natsu was sexually frustrated.

Not only had he hadn't had sex for more than a week, but the current girl of his dreams was sitting outside his bedroom in the small living room he and his best friend shared.

But was she here for him?

Nooooo, she was here for the fucking striper. The pink haired slammed his face into the desk and groaned in frustration. This was not how things were supposed to be! If only Lucy would have fallen into his charms that fateful night, he wouldn't be doing this, but she just had to play the hard-to-get and now he was stuck stalking her just so his self-esteem could be crushed even more by the blonde.

Natsu fell onto his bed and moaned pitifully to himself. He really hated this cat and mouse game, chasing her around like a lost puppy, getting kicked every time he said something inappropriate... or at least in her opinion. He could hear his friend's laughter mixing with the blonde's bubbly giggles outside and his eyes snapped open in annoyance and he stood up, stomping his way towards the door.

The pink haired male walked towards his living room and saw Lucy and Gray chatting happily. "Hey guys!" He said grinning. Lucy looked up in confusion and he watched as her eyes narrowed and turned cold. "Oh… it`s you." She said, disgust written all over her face. Natsu shook his head and muttered. "Talk about cold hearted."

"You stalked me for a whole week! I seriously regret being nice to you!"

Natsu chuckled as Lucy glared lasers into him and Gray munched on a block of ice. "I don`t know what you`re talking about Luce! Stalking is not my style."

"Sure it isn't" She said sarcasm laced in her words. Gray frowned, "Natsu stalking?" He snorted and grinned. "That's new." The pink haired male jumped and pointed at the shirtless male. "See! I told you!" The blonde huffed and crossed her arms over her huge chest. "Last time I checked, spying and following someone around for a period of time is called stalking so please stop before I report you to campus administrations." She smirked at the pink haired male's pouting expression while Gray chuckled.

"I see your tongue is as sharp as ever." He said smiling fondly at the blonde and Lucy beamed causing the pink haired male to groan in frustration. "Tone down the lovey dovey crap! It creeps me out."

"Shut up flame ass."

"What did you say ice princess?"

"Fuck off tabasco breath!"

"No you fuck off popsicle crap!"

"What does that even mean idiot?!"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask your ass of a brain that?!"

"Are you even hearing yourself pyro retard?"

"I don't need to hear myself to know I sound totally awesome!"

The blonde sweat dropped as she watch the two boys yell lame insults at each other, both of their faces flushed with anger, growling in a very animalistic way.

"You wanna fight mushroom head?"

"Bring it on droopy eyes!"

"Enough!"

Both the pink haired male and the dark haired male froze, their fists headed towards each other, eyes wide with surprise as they turned in sync to stare at the blonde with a blank expression.

"What in the world!" She yelled raising her arms in the air. "Do you guys always fight about idiotic things like this?" The glare she gave Natsu sent shivers running down his spine as he smiled innocently and slung an arm around Gray's shoulder. "W-What are you t-talking about Luce? This is called teasing you know?" The dark haired male smiled uneasily and nodded enthusiastically hoping the blonde beauty would fall for their fake bromance relationship.

The blonde huffed and looked away and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts upwards causing the boys to stare. "You guys are so annoying; it's giving me a headache." She complained.

"He started it!" Natsu shouted, pointing at his friend next to him. Gray gaped at him with a hurt expression. "How could you?"

"Well you did start it."

"You little pink haired bitch!"

"Shut up shaved ice dick."

"What did you call me flame prissy?"

"You have a vagina!"

"Yeah? Well you have a- Wait… WHAT!?"

"GRAY FULBUSTER HAS A- "

The door slammed shut loudly and the two boys turned to stare at the missing blonde.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lucy?"

Natsu shrugged and kneeled down to pet a small blue cat who was lying on the carpet. "Dunno, she's weird like that…. Leaving in a middle of a conversation how rude." He muttered as the tiny blue hairball purred contently.

Gray snorted and fell onto the couch groaning. "Man what time is it?"

The pink haired male smirked at his friend and stood up fixing his scaly scarf around his neck. "Time for me to go, it's nine o clock on Friday night, Fairy tail should be bursting." The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Fairy tail huh? So Gajeel is coming over."

Natsu grinned and nodded making Gray groan in disgust.

Gajeel and Natsu had this deal which consisted in Gajeel lending the pink haired male his dorm room so Natsu could do his business with his conquest. It was very unpleasant and cruel but Gajeel didn't seem to mind since he loved to yell at the girls who came back to look for the pink haired playboy.

"So you're over Lucy?"

Natsu sighed, shrugging on his black jacket and adjusting his scarf around his neck. "Lucy is a tough nut to crack and I haven't had sex in a whole week, gotta blow off some steam."

"You disgust me."

"Says the pervy exhibitionist."

Gray frowned and looked down yelping. "Where are my clothes!?" The pink haired male cackled and opened to door to leave.

"Don't wait up stripper, I won't be back."

"Just shut up and leave."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You know Lu I'm kind of surprised you didn't faint after seeing Gray again."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the bluenette's teasing voice. "And why in the world would I do that Levy?"

Levy giggled raising her hand to her mouth. "Cause you looove him."

"Oh shut it."

"But it's true!"

Lucy blushed pale pink and pretended to straighten out black leather mini shorts.

"Anyways, how was catching up with him?"

The blonde's eyes lit up and she beamed. "It was great! He's the same as always but wayyy hotter and it's been really fun hanging out…. But then his stupid roommate barged in and they started fighting over the most stupid thing I've heard."

"What did you do?"

"Well I yelled at them and they stopped for a while before fighting again so I left, good thing I did or I would have forgotten our girls' night out."

Levy laughed making the blonde smile softly before strapping her nude heels. "We're meeting the others at Fairy tail right?"

"Yup! So let's go! And MARCH!"

"Levy… "

"ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO!"

"Are you drunk already?"

"Aye sir!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

His strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him while the other rested at the back of her neck and he bended he backwards slightly, their lips locked together.

The blonde closed her eyelids and sighed in content relaxing into the soft kiss. The music of the nightclub was pounding in their ears but it felt distant to them. She placed her hands on the pink haired male's shoulders, pulling his head down and angling her own, their tongues dancing in synchronization.

He was rubbing her back now, gradually adding more passion to the kiss and she responded with equal enthusiasm. They were locked together, bodies flush against each other while she straddled his lap and suddenly, the blonde felt herself being pressed against the bar counter. Overwhelmed by the sudden need of air, the blonde beauty broke the kiss gasping for breath.

She tried to regain your breath her eyes closed, but suddenly a sound soft hum escaped her lips as she felt his lips on her neck. The pink haired male sucked and bit on a sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met causing the golden haired girl to moan lowly. It all seemed like a hazy dream to the young blonde and she started to question, but her thoughts were quickly dismissed as he returned his mouth to hers.

After what seemed like ages, the two broke apart, the blonde resting her chin on his shoulder while the pink haired male rubbed small circles on lap.

"Hey."

The blonde shivered as the deep, husky voice of the male whispered into her ear and she lifted her crystal blue eyes to meet a pair of dark onyx ones.

"Is something wrong….. Natsu?" She gazed at him with lidded eyes, her full red lips parted in a seductive expression and Natsu rolled his eyes internally, this girl had been just too easy, he wanted a challenge…. Like Lucy.

The pink haired male mentally faced palmed. He had to stop thinking about Lucy but that was nearly impossible. She was imprinted onto his brain like a tattoo on skin. It's not that he liked her or anything, sure she was prettier than most girls and had an amazing body but Natsu like- liking someone was as probable as Gajeel winning a fight against him. Pfft like that will happen.

The pink haired male looked down at the blonde- blue eyes beauty and grinned lazily. "Nothing is wrong Jenny, as long as I'm with you."

Natsu swore the girl melted in front of him and he smirked twirling a strand of golden hair around his index finger. "Should we head to my place?" ?

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Yes! Just give me a minute okay?" She scrambled off his lap and hurried towards the crowd of dancing people.

Natsu chuckled and rested his elbows against the pale grey marble counter. Jenny Realight was known as one of the hardest, yet hottest girls on campus still Natsu was able to charm her in less than an hour.

"I see your game is as steady as ever."

The pink haired male raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned his head slowly to the left to find himself staring at another blonde.

Her chestnut brown eyes looked golden due to the flashing lights in the room and she offered him a dry smile.

"Lucy?"

"That would be me."

Natsu's eyes widened as he inspected the blonde carefully, his gaze lingering on the white tube top she was wearing which barely covered anything. "What are you doing here?!"

He sounded alarmed, his voice laced with panic and Lucy shot him a confused stare. "Am I not allowed to be here or something?" She paused and then the blonde admitted "I'm out with my friends for a girls' night."

Natsu nodded calmly and he abruptly turned to look at Lucy, his expression full of fear. "Hey Lucy? You didn't see me- "

"Making out with the Barbie doll? Yeah I saw that." She answered her voice growing cold.

"Aww is Lucy Heartfilias jealous?"

Lucy glared lasers and into his eyes and scoffed, feeling a bit offended that he's said that. "Why would I be even remotely jealous of a blonde bimbo shoving her tongue into Mr Assholes mouth?"

"Ouch."

The blonde laughed, but it sounded humourless and dry. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she felt disappointed that Natsu would get over her in such a short time. Not that he was even in love with her in first place and she knew that but still, it kind of stung knowing that she was so easy to get over, even if it was for sex.

"You know Natsu, I was starting to think you were actually a decent… well half decent human being but NO! "

The pink haired male cringed at her loud voice and stared at the floor feeling a bit guilty.

"You're just as bad as when I met you, YOU KNOW WHAT!? I regret being nice to you. Shit, I even regret talking to you in first place."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? You sound as if I cheated on you or something."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are such a jerk."

"A really good looking jerk."

"Natsu!"

The couple turned their heads to watch the hot blonde skip back to the pink haired male squealing. She stopped in front of Natsu and beamed, her electric blue irises literally seemed to sparkle with excitement. "I found a condom!" She jumped on her feet, her cleavage bouncing up and down and waved a small plastic bag in the air.

Lucy shook her head and shivered in disgust. "This is so unpleasant."

The blonde raised her eyebrows in confusion and stared at the girl next to her before her eyes widened and she gasped dramatically.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Shit." Lucy muttered under her breath and flashed the blonde an uneasy smile. "Heyyy Jennyy, long time no seeee…."

Jenny's bright innocent grin melted into a vicious judging smirk as her gaze dropped from the blonde's white crop tube top to her mini black leather shorts and then to her 5 inch nude pumps

"Wow Lucy, your taste in clothes is as bad as I remember."

"Says the one who is wearing a bikini top in a nightclub."

The blue- eyed blonde grit her teeth in annoyance and sneered at the brown-eyed blonde. "Well aren't you as bitchy as ever."

Lucy laughed humourlessly and snapped back. "Well aren't you as slutty as ever."

The blonde looked at Natsu and smirked. "Wow, trying to bang Natsu Dragneel huh? That's a new low even for you Jenny."

"Hey! I am right here you know." Lucy ignored the pink haired male and turned to call the bar tender and he immediately came over smiling.

"Hey Lucy, looking as manly as ever."

The blonde laughed and gave Elfman a full blown grin. "Knowing you, I'll take that as a compliment, thanks."

"What can I get for you?"

"Uhm, I'll have the strawberry daiquiri."

"Coming right up."

The couple next to Lucy stared at the blonde, their eyes wide, jaws dropping open, the two of them wondering if she had already forgotten about them.

A few minutes later, Elfman came back, a dark pink cocktail and slid it towards Lucy and smiled. "One strawberry daiquiri on the house."

"Aw thanks Elfman."

"Anytime."

The blonde grabbed the drink, and placed a five jewel bill on the table before turning to look back at the couple. "Well then, I'll just leave you two to your shenanigans and I'll see you later… not. Bubyee!"

She wiggled her fingers and smiled cheekily, winking at Natsu which he found totally hot, and left.

Jenny sighed and turned to look at the pink haired male, her eyes clouded with lust. " You ready to ditch this place?"

Natsu bit his lip, those sharp canines glinting under the neon lights, he didn't know how to tell the blonde in front of him that he just lost the mood and just wanted to ditch her, just because he felt like a complete dick after Lucy talked to him. It was insane and completely maddening how much influence she had over him and it was slowly driving him crazy. He grimaced giving the blonde an apologetic look.

"Yeahh… About that…."

* * *

 **So yeah... end of the chapter! I promise the next time I'll update earlier just not this week... or the next one... or the next one.**

 **Just kidding I'll see what I can do.**

 **SO please review, favorite, follow and be happy! Yay...**


	7. Worst kind of drunk

**GOMEN GOMEN FOR THE WAIT. I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR AN UPDATE A WHILE NOW AND I HAVENT UPDATED FOR MONTHS BUT DONT WORRY THIS WAS JUST A SMALL BUMP ON THE ROAD AND THE UPDATES WILL BE WEEKLY FROM NOW ON. ILL BE POSTING EVERY SATURDAY OR SUNDAY DEPENDING ON MY FREE TIME.**

 **OK THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE A GREAT ONE BECAUSE THE ENDING IS JUST TOO CLICHE BUT ITS REALLY NECESSARY FOR THE STORY TO HEAD IN THE DIRECTION I WANT TO. IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT WELL IM SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME.**

 **LUV YOU GUYS**

* * *

"What put you in such a sour mood Lucy? We're in a fucking nightclub Friday night, you should be all happy go lucky by now!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. "Cana we have been here twenty minutes and you're already drunk, how is that even possible?"

"She was already drunk before we got here." Erza added looking a tad uncomfortable as the drunk brunette cackled and took and swig of her beer, swinging an arm around the red head's shoulders.

Juvia giggled and leaned forward to stare at Lucy. "Juvia hates agreeing with Cana-san but Juvia has to ask. What is wrong with Lucy-san?"

"Yeah Lu-Chan tell us!" Levy chimed in.

The blonde shrunk into the booth feeling their stares bore into her skin. Levy inched her petite face closer to Lucy's ear until the blonde wrinkled her nose and shuddered while cursing under her breath, she hated when people did that. "Fine" She said glancing at her friends. "Remember I told you girls there was a guy who keeps following me?"

"You mean the hot guy who hit on you last week here?"

"Yeah that one."

"You mean that guy you left with at three in the morning without telling me?"

"…. Yeah that one too."

"You mean the boy Lucy- san Lucy-kicked in the café a few days ago?"

"…Yeah that one too.,"

"You mean the guy YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT?! LUCY HOW COULD YOU?"

The blonde winced at Cana's loud voice and nodded timidly. "Well, I was getting a drink and I found him making out with Jenny Realight."

The five girls gasped dramatically, their eyes wide with surprise. "You're saying…You found hot totally into you guy making out with slutty bitch Jenny? That's just plain sick." Cana made an expression of disgust and the rest shivered as they remembered the high school blonde bimbo.

"What did you do?" Lucy turned to Erza, she looked calm and collected but her figure was tense and shaking which contradicted her expression.

The blonde studied the red hear for a minute longer before shrugging. "Well I got mad, almost started another cat fight with the bitch and then pretended to ignore her presence just for my own amusement. Seeing her all speechless and brainless as ever made me feel a little bit better after seeing that asshole and his bitch making out."

Juvia laughed, she loved how Lucy could be all elegant and pristine one minute and the next she would be cursing like a sailor.

Levy nudged the blonde with her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Lu-chan! What are you getting so worked up for? You don't even like those two… unless you have feelings for this mysterious guy…?"

"AS IF! I would never like that asshole!"

Her phone buzzed and Lucy glanced at the screen before scowling. "Speak of the devil…"

 _Hey Luce…._

 _I just wanna say I'm sorry._

 _Lucyyy_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body_

 _Is it too late now too say sorry?_

 _Cause I know I know that I let you down._

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

 _Lucee cmon answer mee._

 _I literally just serenaded youuu_

 _I never do that._

 _Forgive me._

Lucy blushed as she read the last message before hastily typing back:

 **If you never serenade girls… Why me?**

 _Because I love you._

 **Bullshit**

 _Okay… Maybe I don't love you but you're special._

 **In what way?**

 _You're stubborn._

 **Lots of ppl are stubborn.**

 _You have the looks and the brains?_

 **Not everything is about that Natsu.**

 _It is for me_

… **.. Bye.**

 _Aww cmon Luce! R u at least forgiving me?_

 **Nope**

 _You're a meanie_

 **You're a man whore.**

 _..Jeesus Christ can u be any more blunt?_

 **I can.**

… **You shouldn't be talkin to me right now. Aren't you with Barbie girl over there?**

 _Uhm._

 **You should get back to whatever shit you were doing so bye.**

The blonde slipped her phone into her purse and sunk into the seat even more. She had been really happy to see all her friends after weeks of studying and homework but after encountering the pink haired idiot, her excitement had gone down from 10 to -15.

"Earth to Lucy? Are you there?"

Lucy yelped as she was shaken by the brunette in front of her.

"I'm here! What's going on?"

Cana grinned mischievously and let go of the blonde's shoulders, slowly returning to sit down on the plush red couch. "We brought you shots! Drunk Lucy really knows how to get everyone happy go lucky! Especially these two bricks of soberness."

She pointed at Erza and Levy and the two huffed indignantly.

"I'm drunk." The small blunette grumbled. "I just sobered up a little. Besides, drunk Lucy needs sober Levy to take care of her before she does something she will regret."

"Who said I was getting drunk?!"

"ME! So get that baby drink out of here and let's bring the vodka shots!" The other girls cheered with Cana and Lucy couldn't help but let out a giggle at how ridiculous her friends looked.

"Fine, fine." The blonde said smiling. "But just make sure I don't anything stupid."

"Dealll." The brunette slurred pointing weakly at the liquor-filled glass cups.

"Now DRINK!"

"DRINK!"

"DRINK!"

"Drink!"

"Here goes nothing." Lucy muttered raising the glass to her lips.

Everything went black after that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The dorm was suspiciously impeccable when Natsu got there.

Both couches were dusted clean, the floor polished, the kitchen counters crumb free and….

"HOLY SHIT SOMEBODY WASHED THE DISHES!"

The pink haired male gaped at the now empty sink and grinned. "Gray must have been really bored to have cleaned the entire dorm room." He mused walking around.

A small note was pinned with a small ice cube magnet to the fridge and Natsu strode towards it, snatching the blue letter.

 _Yo Flame Brain._

 _Im gone early to visit my family for the weekend_

 _I tried cleaning up a bit so it wont look like a pigs house when I get back_

 _Try not to destroy the dorm._

 _If u want food, then go buy the fridge is empty._

 _Gray._

"That bastard." Natsu growled, glaring at the fridge. "How dare he finish all the food? There were at least two meals worth there!"

" _I THOUGHT OF ANGELS CHOKING ON THEIR HALOS…"_

The pink haired male's ears perked up as he recognized Gajeel's ringtone and took his sleek black phone out of his jeans' front pocket.

CELL PHONE KEY:

"Natsu"

 **Gajeel**

 _Levy_

Lucy

"Gajeel?"

 **Yo Salamander.**

"What's up?"

 **Shrimp just appeared with drunk roommate and she can't take care of her alone. Apparently, they had a girls' night out with some other girls and there were too many vodka shots involved.**

Natsu chuckled. "And?"

 **You can't come over to my dorm to fuck whichever chick you're-**

GAJEEL!

The pink haired male heard a spluttering noise and a rough surprised yelp.

 **What are you doing here Bunny girl! Where's Levy?**

I don laailebyy. Shesooo meaannn.

 **You're so drunk I can't even understand a word!**

I wanna beer!

 **YEAH WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING ONE! GO TO SLEEP.**

Hmph. Ruud.

 **Get off my back!**

 _Gajeel!_

 **Shrimp get the bunny of my back!**

 _Lu chan you're crushing Gajeel._

HAhahahah! Lesfly Ironman!

 **Levy help mee!**

 _Gajeel! Lucy don't kill my boyfriend!_

Natsu's eyes widened as the word Lucy registered in his mind and he silently wondered if Lucy Heartfillia was Levy's roommate.

"Hey Gajeel just wondering, is Levy's roommate by any chance Lu- "

 **NOT NOW SALAMANDER!**

The pink haired male heard Gajeel stumble and yell out in pain.

 **Bunny girl get back here! No no don't open the door!**

SLAM!

 **And she's gone… Levy! Bunny girl is gone!**

 _What! Gajeel you idiot! Lu-chan can't wander off when drunk! What if somebody rapes her?_

 **Oh shit! Shrim** **p we gotta find her right now!**

 _I know that stupid! Let's go!_

The call ended abruptly and Natsu chuckled at the conversation Gajeel was having with her girlfriend when a loud knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh may I hel- "

"I FORGIVE YOUUU! "

The pink haired male yelped surprised as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his torso and he yelled, his voice sounding muffled by the anonymous person squishing his cheek. "What the hell?!" He tried tilting his head to the right trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the stranger hugging him and a flash of blond appeared in his field of vision.

"Lucy?"

The girl untangled herself from him and stepped away so Natsu could see who she was. Indeed, as he had predicted, a drunken giggly Lucy stood, beaming in front of him.

"Heya Natshu!"

"Luce what are you doing here!?"

"I came to forgif you!"

"Why do I feel like this is coming from your drunk side."

Lucy giggled and sauntered closer to him, her hips seductively swaying at a torturous pace as she walked and Natsu swore he had never seen a hotter drunk chick.

"Silly Natshu." She drawled, placing her hands on his chest. The pink haired male backed away from her while eyeing suspiciously, honestly, he was scared of what she would do to him, he had not had sex in quite a while and here she was, drunk and sexy in his dorm yet somehow, he didn't want to do anything to her while she was not in her right mind. He might be a playboy, but he had a heart and he wasn't going to force a girl into anything she didn't want.

"Lucy… You are drunk and extremely stupid right now. Stop before you do something you regret…Also I don't want to get kicked by sober Lucy tomorrow."

"Aaww, why noht!?"

Natsu sighed. This was going to be a VERY long night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When Gajeel received a call from a certain pink haired male asking if he knew a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, he had been anything but pleased.

"Shrimp, Salamander has bunny girl, let's go."

"Natsu has Lu chan? They know each other?"

"Who knows, but we should get going before she does something batshit crazy." (points if you review were does _batshit crazy_ come from.)

Levy giggled, "You're quoting Crazy stupid love! You've gone soft Redfox."

"SHUT Up YOU MADE ME WATCH IT!"

*TIMESKIP*

"Tell me I'm seeing things."

Gajeel stood there, eyes wide, mouth dropped open in utter surprise and shock. Besides him, stood his girlfriend, her hazel eyes glistening in horror. "I think I'm seeing it too." Levy whispered back without taking her eyes off of the couple.

Right there, in front of their eyes, laid Natsu and Lucy on the red couch kissin- No, more like devouring each other passionately.

Neither of them seemed to notice the horror struck pair as the pink haired male slid his fingers under her tube top to grope her breast and the blonde moaned sensually.

"What the hell are you doing SALAMANDER!" Gajeel roared causing the making out couple to break apart.

"Lebyy!, Gayilll!" The blonde grinned and untangled herself from Natsu to go hug her friends.

"Don't Levy me! What are you doing here with him?!"

Lucy smiled sheepishly and shuffled to hide behind Natsu, her head peeking from behind his back to stare at the fuming pair.

"Natsu Dragneel explain this right now! You knew very well that Lucy was drunk and you still took advantage of her state! How could you?!You may be one of the nicest guys I know when it comes to friendship but YOU are the worst guy when it comes to any kind of romantic relationship you know that! I know that you still have that trauma from high school but you guys broke up about three years ago and I think it is time for you to move on and actually take girls as someone not something "

The pink haired male looked towards the ground in shame, his bangs shading his dark onyx eyes from the judging stares.

Gajeel cursed under his breath and stalked towards the blonde and dragged her towards the door despite her many loud protests.

"I'm not mad just so you know." He grumbled just loud enough so he could hear. "But don't you ever touch her that way again. Or you'll see."

And with that, he closed the door leaving a disturbed Natsu standing alone in his living room.


	8. Deleting the story

Hey guys.

So, I realized this story sucks and I really dont think I can continue this story without it crumbling down in the way.

I am sorry but this is too much for a young girl for me to handle.

Im barely 15 and writting this kinds of things make me more uncomfy than I thought.

I am deleting the story tomorrow afternoon.


	9. Announcement!

Hi guys!

I am back with an announcement!

So I took a break from writing last year, some of you know that because of the message I posted on my story. I couldn't deal with school and updating when education sucks your creativity out of you ;)

But…

I finally came back from my break and seeing how many of you enjoyed the 'Ten reasons why I hate you' I decided I am going to rewrite the story, that is, if you guys are still willing to read my story after half a year later.

Of course, this will happen after my new Nalu story which is being posted in a few days; it's called 'Just four letters.' If any of you guys are interested I'll be leaving a lil' sneak peak below, I am super excited about this upcoming story so I hope you guys will be too!

Ah going back to 'Ten Reasons why hate you', I reread the story and I found many plot-holes that have to be fixed so don't be surprised if the storyline changes a bit when I rewrite it.

One last thing before I go! I'm looking for a beta reader to help me edit my story so don't hesitate to PM me if you are interested

Let me know below if you want me to rewrite Ten Reasons why I hate you!

Until next time,

Celestial Flame Fairy.

 **Just four letters (sneak peak)**

It was loud as always but of course, as it was the first day back to school after summer break, the students were even more energetic than usual. Girls gossiping in a corner, boys goofing around at the back of the class and the teacher was no where to be found.

The blonde scowled immediately after having scanned the faces of her classmates, her brown eyes narrowing at the sight of a pink haired male.

 _Natsu Dragneel._ She sneered quietly, the words laced with deadly venom. Of course she had to be put in the same class as him, it seems fate was on her side that day.

Natsu was a well-known student from Saint Mavis Academy, with his peculiar pink hair, mischievous dark eyes and an IQ as high as a monkey's… _Correction, he has an IQ lower than a monkey's_ Lucy thought, her plumb pink lips quirking into an amused smile.

It's not that she had a personal vendetta against him or anything remotely close to that, she was sure the boy was as harmless as fly. The blonde just found him extremely annoying.

While people saw him as a cheerful and optimistic boy, Lucy saw him as a loud and irritating. Students in Saint Mavis Academy loved Natsu for his humour and clumsiness however the blonde found his jokes and actions completely idiotic. Whereas the others viewed Natsu with fondness and amusement, Lucy regarded him with annoyance.

She didn't have a reason to feel this way, but people don't need reasons to feel the way they feel do they? It was natural.


End file.
